Muriel Landers
Maurel Landers (October 21, 1921 (Illinois) — February 19, 1977 (Woodland Hills, California)) was an American character actress. The sister of actressJanice Davies, she has appeared in several films and television shows. Her credits include Life with Luigi, Peter Gunn, The Dick Powell Show, The Twilight Zone, The Disorderly Orderly, Doctor Dolittle and Lidsville, including appearing in a couple of episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Landers would die on February 19, 1977 in Woodland Hills, California, from a stroke, after suffering for two years from high blood pressure and diabetes. Filmography * Remember When (1974) (TV) * Doctor Dolittle (1967) * Caprice (1967) (uncredited) * What Am I Bid? (1967) * The Disorderly Orderly (1964) (uncredited) * Who's Minding the Store? (1963) (uncredited) * Moon Pilot (1962) (uncredited) * Pillow Talk (1959) * Sweet and Hot (1958) * Tricky Chicks (1957) * Allen in Movieland (1955) (TV) * Life with Luigi (1952) (TV Series) * Pony Soldier (1952) (uncredited) * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Lidsville playing "Mommy Hoo Doo" (uncredited) in episode: "Mommy Hoodoo" (episode # 1.17) 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Frieda" in episode: "Gowns by Yvette" (episode # 5.19) 30 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Second Nurse" in episode: "Up in Klink's Room" (episode # 4.21) 15 February 1969 * Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In playing "Guest Performer" in episode: "Episode #1.2" (episode # 1.2) 29 January 1968 * Disneyland playing "Fat Lady" (uncredited) in episode: "Moon Pilot: Part 2" (episode # 12.15) 23 January 1966 * Disneyland playing "Fat Lady" (uncredited) in episode: "Moon Pilot: Part 1" (episode # 12.15) 16 January 1966 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Essiebelle Crick" in episode: "The Girl from Home" (episode # 2.17) 15 January 1964 * The Joey Bishop Show playing "Mildred" in episode: "Joey and the Laundry Bags" (episode # 2.27) 23 March 1963 * The Eleventh Hour playing "Mrs. Cooley" in episode: "The Seventh Day of Creation" (episode # 1.5) 31 October 1962 * The Twilight Zone playing "Marge Moore" in episode: "A Piano in the House" (episode # 3.22) 16 February 1962 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Suzanne" in episode: "The Three Soldiers" (episode #1.11) 5 December 1961 * Pete and Gladys playing "Violet" in episode: "The Projectionist" (episode # 1.35) 29 May 1961 * Pete and Gladys playing "Violet" in episode: "Cousin Violet" (episode # 1.17) 16 January 1961 * Pete and Gladys playing "Claire" in episode: "Gladys and the Piggy Bank" (episode # 1.12) 5 December 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Clarissa Holt" in episode: "Skin Deep" (episode # 1.29) 13 April 1959 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Chuck's Girlfriend" in episode: "Railroad Station Program" (episode # 8.14) 23 March 1958 * Captain Z-Ro playing "Mrs. Boone" in episode: "Daniel Boone" (episode # 1.2) 25 December 1955 * The Gene Autry Show playing "Little Mountain" in episode: "Go West, Young Lady" (episode # 5.8) 19 November 1955 * My Little Margie playing "Actress" in episode: "The Big Broadcast" (episode # 4.32) 6 April 1955 * Where's Raymond? playing "Millie" in episode: "The Return of Millie" (episode # 1.29) 1953 * The Range Rider playing "Actress" in episode: "Border Trouble" (episode # 2.26) 1952 * The Clock playing "Actress" in episode: "Rumble in Manhattan" (episode # 1.41) 25 August 1950 Sountrack * Lidsville (1971) TV episode (performer: "Broken-Hearted Mommy Blues") External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Mauriel Landers at the Internet Movie Database Landers, MaurielLanders, MaurielLanders, MaurielLanders, MaurielLanders, MaurielLanders, MaurielLanders, Mauriel